ericflintfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Venice
The Republic of Venice (Italian: Repubblica di Venezia, Venetian: Repùblica Vèneta or Repùblica de Venesia) was a state originating from the city of Venice in Northeastern Italy. It existed for over a millennium, from the late 7th century until 1797. It was formally known as the Most Serene Republic of Venice (Italian: Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia, Venetian: Serenìsima Repùblica Vèneta or Repùblica de Venesia) and is often referred to as La Serenissima, in reference to its title as one of the "Most Serene Republics"."In this context, "Serene" and "Most Serene" refer to sovereignty. The label "Most Serene Republic" emphasizes the sovereignty of the republic. Despite its long history of war and conquest, the Republic's modern reputation is chiefly based on its status as an economic and trading power. The Republic generally consisted of three territorial areas: Venice proper (the ''Dogado''), a substantial hinterland on the Italian mainland (the ''Terrafirma''), and a range of maritime and island territories (the ''Stato da Màr''). Republic of Venice in 1632 When Grantville arrived in the spring of 1631, the Republic of Venice was a gradually declining power, and had been for some time. It was still a regional power, but was no longer dominant. The Doge at the time was Francesco Erizzo, who had been elected on April 10, 1631, approximately six weeks before the Ring of Fire. Both the office of Doge and the person of the Doge were restricted so that a Doge could do very little on his own; the position was one of influence, not power. Formal governing authority lay with bodies such as the Senate and Major Council (Gran Consiglio), but actual power lay with the secretive Council of Ten. While the Republic of Venice was Catholic, it had a history of contesting or disregarding papal and Church pronouncements it did not care for. As late as 1634, it was contesting Pope Urban VIII's declaration that cardinals be addressed as "Eminence" and given the protocol rank of princes. Even so, when Urban was forced to flee Rome in 1635, he initially found refuge within the Republic's borders. While it is not clear if the Venetian government took any official notice of his presence, the Republic did declare for Urban once his survival became publicly known. Republic of Venice in Heirs of Alexandria The Republic of Venice was a large empire in the Mediterranean Sea; in addition to its own home territories in Italy, the city also ruled Istria on the Adriatic coast, the Greek island of Corfu, Crete, and unnamed territories in Sicily, Sardinia, and North Africa.It appears to have controlled more territory than the historical Republic of Venice did in the 1530s. In other respects, it appears to be largely parallel to the historical Republic. The city-state was the most trade-oriented and tolerant city in Europe. It was the only state in Europe where all manner of creeds lived together. Jews and Strega were among the persecuted minorities who found safe haven in the city. The Republic's government was ruled by numerous bodies and individuals: *The Doge was elected for a life-term from all available candidates in the Senate. *The Council of Ten were the Doge's cabinet. The identities of the actual members was a state secret. *The Lords of the Nightwatch served as the heads of all "extra-military" matters of the republic, including but not limited to police work, detective work, security and espionage. *The Senate consisted of three hundred dignitaries, merchants, and heads of House. Notes Category:Heirs of Alexandria Category:Countries Category:1632 series